Finding a way
by Silent516
Summary: A group of mutants attempt to survive after escaping the lab they had grown up in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was a flash of light as lightning struck some where off in the distance and the rain pounding on the roof of the massive lab/ prison was giving me a headache. After being trapped in a lab for 17 years I was finally gonna break out. As usual after some tests during the afternoon I got to eat some food that were drugged. The drugs in the food were suppose to prevent the mutants in the lab from being able to use their powers. When the erasers lead me to the bathroom I silently made myself vomit the food I had eaten.

The erasers had then lead me back to my crates, which was stupidly made of metal, one of the things I could control. Even though every crate was made of metal the should have made an exception for me. In the middle of the night I used my powers to open all the crates in the room with mine. The noise woke many of the mutants. Some hesitantly crawled out of the crates while other scrambled to escape. The when most had left their crates I slid out of mine and walked to the door that I knew lead to the exit with branches of other mutants in crates. I had freed them too and told several mutants to lead the mutants in their branches where to go as well as a select few mutants who I had talked to on several occasions and the closest things to friends I had.

The mob of mutants surged infront of me and attacked a group of erasers that were unfortunately patroling the building. Soon after we found the main hallway that lead to the front doors. Erasers had discovered what had happened and were trying to shoot the mob of mutants but I jammed each of the guns. The mob of mutants were several hundred feet from the front doors when they meet with 7 other mob sof mutants. I dropped behind the mob of mutants as did the small group of people who I had contacted. We were almost to the front doors when I heard several shots ring through the whole building. A mutant named Memory dropped to the floor and blood began pooling around her.

I turned and forced the gun in the eraser's hand to shift into a massive spike and drove it into his forehead. Memory was gonna be going with me and the others but now she's dead.

Finally we reached the the front door and everyone ran outside. Nearly everyone was outside when there was a shout scream followed by many other as shots rang through the area. The group of mutants I had selected all had wings because they we're part of the same "Generation" as me so we flew as other mutants were mowed down by erasers with guns. I felt terrible for leaving but I would have died had I not.

After 2 days of flying we landed in a clearing in a group of trees 3 miles north of a small town called Cedarburg. I pulled out a list I had secretly made of all the people I had selected to come with me. Some came and sat next to me as I check off that people were here. Almost everyone was here except for Memory, a guy named Jack and his brother Sam. And there was one other his name was crossed of the list which ment he had died but I couldn't remember his name and I knew it was important.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wandered down the hall in from the guys branch over to through the livingroom to the kitchen where Raymond and Nora were cooking together as usual. They were the only ones who knew how to cook. I looked in one of the cuboards and found a pack of ramen noodles and opened it up. I tossed the wrapped and start to nibble off the corner. Raymond looked at me and laughed.

"I dare you to eat the packet of flavor!" Shadow called from the table where she was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Ok Fine." I said and ripped open the packet of flavor. I started pouring it into my mouth when some went up my nose and I sneezed. Raymond, Nora, and Shadow started laughing as I coughed. When I stopped coughing I started laughing with the others.

"Wow. Ok, Silent, you're officially a genious." Raymond said and we all started laughing again.

"I know. Who's all up right now?" I asked still smiling.

"Us and and clio. She's in the livingroom on the couch watching sons of guns." Nora said.

Half an hour later Nora told Shadow and I to go wake everyone up. And so we did. When everyone was at the table (Me, Shadow, Nora, Clio, Elaina, Raymond, Terra, Archer, and Sarah) we dug into the pile of food in the middle of the table and began talking with each other. I was the only one who rarely spoke. I for most of breakfast was trying to figure out why my robot that was suppose to get me coke when I told it too.

By the end of breakfeast I figured out that I hadn't even downloaded the program and I face palmed so hard. After breakfeast I took a shower then sat on my bed with my laptop waiting for my program to download to the robot. Eventually at like 5 Shadow came into my room and sat next me.  
"You missed lunch and dinners almost ready. How did you ignore me when I told you lunch was ready you genious." She said.

"Mhm" I mumbled starting at the progress bar on the bottom of the screen. A few seconds later Shadow shut my laptop and took it from me. She ran out to the livingroom and sat on the couch with it. I chased her out and tried getting it back but she said "Stop being antisocial Silent!"

"I'm going to bed then." I said and wandered back to my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in the middle of the night, the night 2 days after I had gone to bed. When I went down the hall into the livingroom where I found a note on the couch saying "Silent you lazy bum, since we have nothing to do all the time we decided we're all gonna go to school."

"Ugh" I mumbled to myself as I realized how long I'd been sleeping. Sometimes I sleep for over a week and wake up still being tired. That was one of my faults. Every mutant had at least one fault. I have several, my sleeping for long periods of time, anxiety issues, on occaisions short term memory lose, and I'm unable to feel pain. Litterally, my nerves don't send pain messages to my brain anymore due to tamplering from scientist in the lab. The worst of my faults is the anxiety issues. I get sever panic attacks where ever I go without warning.

I went back to my room, grabbed my laptop then went back to the livingroom and turned it on. It took a minute for it to boot up then I typed in my password. The background picture was a picture of Shadow and Elaina fighting and Nora trying to break it up. I opened up Google Chrome and went onto my youtube account. I went to my channel and saw that I had 2,000 subscribers! Most of what I posted was nerd stuff but I was partnered with youtube so I was making money of it. It wasn't much but it was nice to have because I used the money to pay for my supplies for building stuff.

I went back to google and went to my gmail, to see if anything important was in my inbox then closed Chrome and opened up the Java file that I was making into a game, I worked on it till I heard a doors open down the girl's hallway. Elaina came walking into the livingroom. She was wearing black athletic shorts and a purple sleaveless shirt.

"Aren't those Shadow's shorts Elaina?" I asked as she flopped down on one of the chairs.

She nodded and said "Don't tell her that." Then she grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. lking into the livingroom. She was wearing some black athletic shorts


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later Archer, Terra, and Raymond all came down the boy's hallway. They had messy hair and looked like they had been up late. Raymond waved a little as he walked into the kitchen while the other two sat down on the couch. After a little while Nora came down the hall.

"Morning guys," She said as she entered the kitchen. We sat on the couch till Nora shouted "Hey, Silent, can you wake up Shadow? No one deserves to have to wake her up except you. Oh and wake up Clio too please."

I knew what she meant. Shadow hates it when people wake her up. She isn't quite the morning person. I mumbled a curse then waked down the hall and down to Shadow's room. On the door, above her name there was a sign saying "Do not disturb" and another one below it saying "Stay out." I sighed and knocked on the door, then I went to the end of the hall and Knocked on Clio's door. I sprinted down the hall before Shadow got out of bed and sat down on the couch again. Shadow's door opened and she stomped down the hall.

"Who woke me up?!" She yelled. I pointed at Terra and Terra pointed at Archer who was pointing at Elaina who was pointing at me. Terra and Archer laughed. It was what we always did so she never had an excuse for burning anyone's hair. Yep, Shadow burns people's hair when she's really mad.

Clio came running down the hall. "What happened?!" She asked. I asume she had heard Shadow yelling. Then she saw Shadow and said "Nevermind."

"Whatever," Shadow said then stopped into the kitchen and demanded food be served within a minute or she would burn both Nora and Raymond's hair. So everyone went to the dining room and sat down, then Nora and Raymond brought the food. In the middle of dinner Shadow brought up school. Everyone, literally everyone groaned. Shadow talked about the school the younger ones would go to and the school me, Nora, Shadow, and Raymond would go to.

At some point Elaina had said "If this is anything like the lab, I'm leaving." At the meansion of the lab everyone quieted down. An several images flashed through my head, first Memory on the floor in a pool of blood, the mob of mutants being mowed down, and the death of the boy who's name I'd forgotten. I wiped my hands on my napkin then set it on my plate and went back to my room in the middle of a anxiety attack. Elaina had covered her mouth with her hand as she realized her mistake.

At an meansion of the lab I get anxiety attacks. It was because of one of my faults that I suffered from these anxiety attacks.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when I heard it, a loud whistling noise that seemingly went on for over 5 minutes. Then all of a sudden the whistling noise stopped, the house shook and there was a massive bang which shook the house a second time. I rushed out of my room and saw a hole in the roof above the livingroom. A fire was blazing on the couch and the tv which had once been attached to the wall now lay in the crater where the coffee table had been.

Someone had just launched a missile at our house, I realized. Terra, Raymond, and Archer stood behind me. Straight across from us the girls had gathered at the edge of there hallway. I told Raymond to go to my bed and get the gun out from underneith it. It was M1911 pistol which I had gotten an extended clip for. Raymond came back and gave me the gun. We stood where we were till 4 erasers jumped down into the livingroom. I would have shot but I could have ended up hitting one of the girls, so I set the gun down and sprinted at the one closest to me. I stopped just in time to avoid a punch from the erasers and I took a step forward, punched with my left hand towards his stomach but

then stopped and punched with my right hand at the side of his head. My fist connected with his temple and he crumpled to the ground with a crushed skull. I saw that several more erasers had jumped through the hole and were now in combat with the others.

As I scanned the fight I noticed Terra fighting with a signifcantly larger eraser who had his back facing me. I came up behind the large eraser and swung down on his collar bone, snapping it like a twig. The eraser howled and turned around to be greeted by a fist. The eraser fell to the group. So now, Terra and I went to help Clio who was fighting an eraser who held a combat knife, and so we formed a circle around the eraser who acknoledged his defeat. He dropped the kinfe and fell to his knees, begging not to be killed. I kicked him in the face, braking the erasers nose and knocking him out .

So now we went around helping to take down each of the others. Soon only to erasers remained and were locked in combat with Shadow and Elaina. Elaina screamed as the eraser she was fighting got her into a head lock then grabbed onto a ladder which had seemingly come out of no where. We looked up and saw a helicopter which began to rise as soon as the eraser had grabbed onto the ladder.

Elaina screamed as the helicopter flew away. I torn my eyes off the helicopter and ran over to the eraser who was fighting Shadow, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING HER?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs into his ear. From the look of pain on his face, I had broken his eardrum. The eraser spat and then I choked him to death. I stood and brushed the blood and dust off my pants.

"Anyone injured?" I asked, examining the wreckage of the fight. To me everyone looked bloody, although it might have been from the eraser who had begun coughing up blood when I had crushed his rib cage with a hard front kick to the chest.

"I think I may have a broken finger, but thats it," said Terra. Everyone else nodded and mumbled that they were alright.

"So much for school." Shadow said sarcastically.

"I think this is a sign that school would be a very, very bad idea for us." said Clio.

"How can you be making jokes at a time like this? We just got attacked and Elaina was kidnapped." I said.

"I was just trying to brighten up the mood." Clio said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The helicopter had seemed to be going south, back to the lab, but I had a strange feeling that it hadn't acctually gone that way. It was most likely because the lab never had helicopter or even a landing pad. Though I guess that doesn't really mean it wasn't going to the lab. I sighed. Normally I would have an anxiety attack right now but I couldn't let that myself do that. Not now, not where Elaina was taken and more erasers might be coming at any moment.

"They're headed south, back to the lab as far as I can tell," I said.

"Where else would they go? Everyone, go pack up, we're leaving!" Shadow said. All of a sudden my right eye started hurting. That eye was usually covered up by my hair but during the fight my hair stopped covering it. I put my hand up to my eye, realizing what was happening, but it was too late. I head felt like someone had just driven a spike into it and I fell to the ground and fainted. I had a dream, no not a dream, a vision while I was passed out. I won't explain it, but it was terrible, And since I don't know what happened before that, I have no clue if it was that bad.

When I woke up I was in the back of a van, my heart pounding, and I had a killer headache. I slowly sat up. Everyone was in the van except for Elaina, who had been taken by the erasers.

"Good morning Silent. Well acctually, good night. Its 1 o' clock right now. We're headed to the Lab." Shadow called from the drivers seat.

"How long was I out?" I asked her, moving up from the back seats to the empty passenger seat.

"12 day. What did you see?" She replied. She looked relieved, as if she thought I had nearly died, but ended up fine.

"Eh, I don't really know. It was kinda confusing. And was I really only out for 12 days?" I said.

"Yeah, you were only out for 12 days, thats nothing compared to the time you slept for 2 months." She said. "There's a cooler with some sandwiches from Subway and some water," She said, and pointed to a blue cooler in the isle behind the front seat. My eyes brightened at the meansion of coke.

"We're screwed." She said as I opened up a coke. I laughed then began humming to myself. I found my things in the back of the van, grabbed my laptop, moved back to the front and began typing.

It happened so suddenly I felt as though I was going to have a heart attack. A semitruck sped down the road at an intersection and crashed into us. The van flipped and land on it's side. Then erasers poured out of the back of the truck. My foot was caught on something and I couldn't get out. The erasers aproached the van just as the others got out. I scrambled to try to free my foot. It was too late when it finally came loose. I got out of the van and a dart hit me in the neck and my vision began to blur, I looked up at the sky and saw Shadow scream and try to dive down but the others held her. It's what I told them to do if I was ever in this situation. My vision faded and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shadow P.O.V.

I screamed, trying to dive towards Silent, but Raymond and Nora got stopped me. I screamed again. I wouldn't let them take him, I _Couldn't_ let them take him. I folded my wings in, dropping down several hundred feet, then dived towards the erasers. I was at the ground in seconds, tackling an eraser and bashing its head into the ground. I stood and ran towards the nearest eraser. I side kicked it in the stomach then kneed it in the face. It fell to the ground. The other had come to the ground now, and were attempting to take out as many erasers as possible. I saw a group of erasers dragging Silent to the semitruck and ran at them.

An eraser stepped in my way a maybe 20 feet away from them. I charged the eraser, stopped a few feet away and round house kicked at his temple, but he blocked it with ease. I tried punching him in the stomach but he caught my hand and twisted it, forcing my to turn, and he got behind me, holding my arm behind my back in a painful position. Nora came up behind the eraser and snapped it's neck. The eraser dropped to the ground as I started running towards the erasers dragging Silent but it was too late, he was in the back of the semitruck with the erasers and it started driving away.

We took care of the rest of the erasers then left the trashed intersection. I took to the air, attempting to follow the truck but it was too late. It was out of sight and there was no way of following it. Without Silent we were screwed. There was no way we could make it into the school without him. I knew it was true. After we gathered what we could from the trashed van, we took off heading north, away from the Lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had gone all the way to the border of Canada, then turned west, towards Washington where we camped out in a hotel in Seattle until the _it_ happened. We were in a park when all of a sudden Silent came walking out of the trees to our left. I gasped. It couldn't have been him, he was taken to the lab though!

"Stop Silent!" Someone called out from the trees. It was a White coat from the lab. He walked out of the trees, followed by Elaina and several large erasers.

"What? Silent, run!" I yelled, but he stood there passively.

"This isn't the Silent you use to know. The Silent you knew was a . . . A beta version of Silent, this is the Alpha version. He's faster, stronger, smarter, and more cooperative. He doesn't know who you are. He only listens to my orders."

"Well, I doubt he can even beat me even now that he's faster, stronger, and smarter." I said. The white coat made a motion, and Silent ran towards me insanely fast.

I ducked under a punch, and side stepped another one. I punched three times in succession at his stomach, then took three steps back. Silent took 2 steps forward then round house kicked twards my temple, which I blocked with extreme difficulty. The white coat wasn't lying about him being improved. I made a motion like I was going to round house kick him but turned and side kicked his stomach. He doubled over as I landed the blow. I kneed at his face, but he stood up straight trying to regain his breath. I kicked at his knee which he blocked, and the I kicked at his shoulder, and he blocked that kick to and then I kicked at his face, he over estimated the speed of the kick and swiped infront of his face to early and I kicked him in the face, making him fall backwards to the ground.

I pinned him to the ground, and looked around. Nora was on the ground, knocked out, the white coat was on the ground with a collapsed rib cage, blood gushing from his mouth and the erasers' necks had all been snapped. I ounched silent in the face, knocking him out. Raymond came over and looked down at him.

"He put up a fight didn't he." Raymond said. I nodded. I grabbed Silent's arms and Raymond grabbed his legs. Together he brought him to the car we had hijacked somewhere in North Dakota. We drove back to the hotel, carried Nora and Silent in though the back and up to our room. we tied them to chairs and went about, trying to prepare food and water and cloths and other things of great need for the long journey that was going to come when Silent and Nora woke up again. We were going to take out the lab once and for all.


End file.
